Various sorts of implantable monitoring devices are known in the art. (“Implantable” in this context includes devices that are inserted under the patient's skin, as well as deeper inside the body.) For example, Medtronic (Minneapolis, Minn.) produces the Reveal™ XT Insertable Cardiac Monitor (ICM), which is implanted under the skin of the chest and captures ECG information that can be useful in diagnosing cardiac arrhythmias. The ICM transfers data on demand via wireless link to a nearby receiver.
There have been a number of suggestions in the patent literature to provide implantable medical devices with generic wireless interfaces, enabling communication with standard sorts of communication devices, such as smartphones. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,215,075 describes systems and methods for supporting encrypted communications with a medical device, such as an implantable device, through a relay device to a remote server. An implantable medical device is generally constrained to employ a low-power transceiver, which supports short-distance digital communications. A relay device, such as a smartphone or Wi-Fi access point, acts as a conduit for the communications to the internet or other network. The medical device negotiates a secure channel through a smartphone or router, for example, which provides application support for the communication, but may be isolated from the content.